In general, continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) is a method of respiratory ventilation used primarily to treat patients experiencing respiratory difficulties and/or insufficiencies. For example, CPAP is used for critically ill patients in a hospital with respiratory failure. In these patients, PAP ventilation can prevent the need for tracheal intubation, or allow earlier extubation. Sometimes patients with neuromuscular diseases use this variety of ventilation as well.
With infants, however, a less invasive patient interface device is desirable. In particular, one that interfaces directly or indirectly with the nasal airways via the patient's nares, such as a mask or nasal prongs, is generally used. Such systems are commonly referred to as nasal continuous positive airway pressure (nCPAP) systems.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.